Red
by DeathValery
Summary: Llega siempre un momento de la vida en el que toca creer en fantasías, nunca se sabe ¿O si? El orgullo de Skipper casi le arrebata el amor de Rico, pero muy pronto el egoísmo lo salvara, claro, con ayuda ;). (Parejas: Skipper x Rico. Kowalski x Cabo)


Notas: Como verán es mi segundo Fanfic de los Pingüinos, espero les guste porque me costó mucho recobrar la inspiración luego de esta semana tan cruel que tuve, habrá un ligerísimo lime, y la leyenda del hilo la edité un poco a mi favor. No sé si suba más One-shots, pero espero tener lista una historia de varios capítulos para la próxima semana, si no es que para dentro de quince días.

Disclaimer: Los pingüinos de Madagascar, pertenecen a Eric Darnell y Tom McGrath. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Agradecimientos a Isakitt por la edición del fic

Advertencia: Mi fanfic es yaoi (ChicoxChico). Si no te gusta el género, no lo leas.

Red

" _Cuenta la leyenda que en la temida oscuridad se halla flotando una hermosa mujer, ella posee en sus ojos la vida y la muerte, en sus palmas el cielo y el infierno, y enrollado en todo su cuerpo el hilo rojo del destino: este podrá enredarse o estirarse pero nunca se romperá, y une a los que están destinados a conocerse desde su meñique… Cuentan también que nadie podrá nunca burlar a su destino, y que la guardiana del hilo infinito es poseedora de sabiduría ilimitada y conoce bien a cada uno de los seres que viven en su madre, La Tierra, incluso antes de que nazcan. Se le conoce como Escarlata, hija de tierra y tiempo… y también…"_

— ¡Bueno ya! Hora de dormir soldados— ordenó el líder.  
— Pero Skipper, el relato ya casi termina—replicó Cabo un poco desanimado.  
— Lo siento Joven Cabo, pero ya fue suficiente de cursilerías sin sentido, para eso te tenemos a ti—respondió guiñándole un ojo a su cadete.  
— ¡Vamos Skipper, sólo déjalo terminar, es una fascinante leyenda de humanos!—añadió Kowalski emocionado.  
— _Sí, sí, si adskjgh_ —secundó Rico animado.  
— Me encanta complacer a mi unidad—sonrió—. Pero no está noche muchachos—culminó Skipper ante las miradas decepcionadas.

Los otros tres pingüinos se miraron mutuamente como si desearan escuchar lo que seguía del relato, sin embargo sabían que cuando su líder decía no, era un rotundo no y vaya que no podrían convencerlo esta vez, se le notaba el cansancio en el rostro, y no era un secreto para nadie que Skipper solía ser muy insensible o poco romántico, por eso no gustaba de escuchar "irrealidades". Cada uno se fue incorporando en su respectiva litera, y cuando el líder estaba a punto de dormirse, escuchó los típicos gruñidos de Rico.

— _Assbuenas noches adskipper_ —dijo susurrante.

Skipper sonrió para sus adentros, bajó la cabeza y le observó con sinceridad, una mirada profunda e indescifrable. El experto en armas sintió un cosquilleo en el rostro y volteo hacia la pared, evitando mirar los ojos brillantes del insensible líder, a lo que Skipper sonrió divertido y volvió a incorporarse en su litera.

— Buenas noches, Rico—respondió en un hilo de voz para sí mismo, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente el trío de pingüinos comando fue despertado por su líder muy temprano, y luego de desayunar un delicioso sushi preparado por Rico salieron a entrenarse. Una vez fuera del cuartel se deslizaron fuera de su hábitat, tomaron el auto y mientras entrenaban, echaban un vistazo al zoológico. Todos los animales dormían aún, lo cual lo hacía excelente ya que no había ruidos indeseables (y según Skipper los ruidos indeseables provienen del hábitat de los lémures).

Pasaron dos horas de arduo entrenamiento, y cuando ya estuvieron listos el líder les pidió que se retiraran a descansar antes de que abriera el Zoo. Los tres pingüinos estaban a punto de volverse al cuartel cuando notaron que Skipper se dirigía a la salida del recinto.

— ¿A dónde vas, Skipper? —Preguntó intrigado Kowalski.  
— A buscar un par de objetos personales Kowalski, nada que deba preocuparle a tu cerebro—contestó serio el aludido.  
— _¿Fdakalgo ags Importante?_ —inquirió curioso e interesado el experto en armas.

Skipper meditó su respuesta. Miró a Rico con una ceja arqueada y una risilla burlona.

— Creo que valdrá la pena, soldado—sonrió, y sin más que decir se deslizó hasta la reja.

Una vez solos, Kowalski y Cabo se retiraron despacio al cuartel, mientras Rico se paralizó por unos segundos sonriendo para sí mismo, y cuando acabó sus cavilaciones prosiguió su camino alcanzando a sus otros dos compañeros. Cabo les prometió que terminaría de leerles a ambos la leyenda del hilo rojo apenas acabaran de llegar, así que muy emocionados los tres iban lo más rápido que les daban las patitas. Entraron como enloquecidos de la alegría al cuartel, cerrando la tapa a sus espaldas. Cabo se dirigió a un pequeño librero de madera fina y sacó un libro rojo añejado, que con tanta pasión leía la noche anterior, mientras, los otros dos se incorporaban sentándose en la mesa y mirando con interés al menor.

— Continúo… _"Se cree también que la guardiana de los ojos equilibrados puede predecir el tiempo, controla los encuentros de los que están destinados a conocerse y cuando cambia de posiciones, es porque está rotando la llegada del destino. Cuando dos personas están destinadas a amarse pero aún no se han conocido, Escarlata da un giro de emoción, pero cuando ya se conocen abre su muda boca y con una voz majestuosa canta animada una canción hasta que dichas personas se amen"._

— ¡Es tan fascinante! —exclama Kowalski extrañamente maravillado.

Rico estaba en silencio, pero analizaba tranquilo cada palabra que el más joven leía en aquel libro, y se pregunta interiormente si él y Skipper estarían atados para amarse o sólo para conocerse… el experto en armas sabía lo que sentía desde hace ya mucho, más que su respeto, admiración y total devoción, su corazón le sonreía inconsciente a sus comentarios repletos de sarcasmo, a sus risas burlonas, inclusive a su insensibilidad y orgullo que muchas veces le habían quemado.

— ¡Miren! ¡La canción que canta la guardiana está escrita aquí! —mencionó entusiasta Cabo.  
— ¡Es perfecto Cabo! ¡Cántala! —instó alegre el pingüino científico.  
— _Afadskd ¡Sí! ahshs_ —añadió Rico saliendo de su nube de pensamiento.  
— ¿Yo? —soltó incrédulo el menor— Pero… mi voz no es tan bella como describen la de la guardiana, me da pánico escénico, nunca he cantado fuera de la ducha y, y…  
— Calla… estoy seguro que tienes una hermosa voz—comentó Kowalski mirándolo a los ojos con ternura.  
— De… de acuerdo—sonrió encantador el cadete.

" _Mientras más te conozco menos te entiendo. Y aunque no puedo ver un hilo rojo, no puedo deshacer mi fe en ti; Abrázame, aunque sabía que era una mentira no puedo esconder mi corazón. Me ahogo en tus labios…_

 _Tiemblo bajo la lluvia que comenzó a caer sin tener un paraguas porque tengo miedo de conocer la soledad… Te deseaba"_

Aunque era una canciónde letra muy dulce, el ritmo que empleo Cabo era un tanto más acelerado de lo que parecía, y su hermosa voz resonó como salido de la garganta de bronce de aquella guardiana de la que hablaba el mítico libro. Kowalski disfrutaba embelesado la voz del menor, mirándolo fijamente admirando su talento escondido, mientras que Rico sólo pensaba más y más… la letra lo hacía ver sólo a Skipper, con ese porte encantador que lo caracterizaba. En ese momento el experto en armas deseó y rogo a dicha guardiana que se removiera entre sus entrañas y cantara esa hermosa canción para él y para Skipper.

Luego de unos segundos se percato de la niñería que hacía: esos sólo eran cuentos de hadas que los humanos solían rebuscarse de su gran imaginación para explicar cosas como el amor, la pasión, el odio entre otros sentimientos, que durante años creyó innecesarios.

—…" _Escarlata se volvió la mujer del tiempo y la Tierra y aún sigue flotando en lo infinito de la oscuridad, protegiendo su tan preciado hilo, con el cual nació"_ —finalizó Cabo sonriente.  
— Fue hermoso, no cabe duda que no todos los humanos son tan idiotas—reafirmó su opinión Kowalski—. ¿No es así Rico?

Al no obtener respuesta ambos pingüinos voltearon a ver a su amigo, que en ese instante miraba al techo del cuartel con ojos suplicantes. El científico y el cadete se miraron interrogantes.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Rico? —Llamó para luego tocarle una aleta el menor.  
— _Dsadsfa ¿Ah…? ¿Acabó? ahshs_ — respondió éste.  
— Sí amigo, ya acabó… ¿Te pasa algo? —indagó como madre preocupada Cabo.  
— _Eh… Si, si ajshsgag_ —musitó el experto en armas cabizbajo.

Kowalski estaba punto de diagnosticarle una enfermedad radical, pero el sonido de la tapa del cuartel abriéndose los interrumpió: era Skipper sosteniendo en sus aletas una bolsa de papel mediana. Las miradas se posaron sobre él, sin embargo la de Rico además se iluminó, acto que no pasó desapercibido por sus otros dos compañeros y como estudiante aplicado Cabo ya empezaba a sospechar el origen del retraímiento de Rico.

— Hola muchachos, disculpen la demora, tuve que… hacer unas cosas—saludó sin explicar demasiado.  
— Mmmm… Skipper, ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? —inquirió analítico Kowalski.  
— Nada importante, Kowalski—afirmó para luego guardar el paquete en una caja fuerte tras la pared—.Tengan, les traje hielitos—añadió Skipper sacando tres helados de otra bolsa.

Aunque los helados estaban algo derretidos aún eran apetecibles, como si los hubiese comprado antes de llegar al Zoo, o mejor dicho, con la intención de distraerlos para que no preguntaran lo de su dichoso paquete anónimo. Los pingüinos comando acabaron de comer sus respectivos helados y salieron a hacer lo habitual: "Bonitos y gorditos". Era entretenido para muchos observar a esas pequeñas criaturas que saludaban con las aletas, pues todos aquellos que los miraban quedaban prendados de su ternura, sin darse cuenta de que podrían dejarlos inconscientes de un solo golpe, y ellos mismos ignorando que dentro de uno de ellos los sentimientos se removían una y otra vez, las voces de su cabeza le pedían a gritos saborear el néctar de su líder y aunque no fuese lo más apropiado lo deseaba, pero lo contenía.

Fue una jornada larga para los pingüinos en la que sólo estuvieron ahí haciendo el tonto, _bonitos y gorditos_ todo el día era exhaustivo y más se alegraron cuando el reloj del zoológico de Central Park dio por marcar las seis quince de la tarde. Las personas fueron retiradas, y de nueva cuenta el Zoo estuvo cerrado: era hora de la fiesta para los lémures y el descanso para los otros. El cuarteto bicolor bajó a su cuartel, donde Kowalski se fue a su laboratorio a acabar con uno de sus más recientes estudios, acompañado de cerca por Cabo. Mientras, Skipper les seguía sonriente la mirada hasta que cerraron la puerta.

Por otro lado el experto en armas se preparaba para salir un rato, necesitaba pensar solo y no quedarse con el objeto de su placer y tortura. Skipper lo observó marcharse y, tranquilamente, sin si quiera inmutarse, se miró a sí mismo en un pequeño espejo que había en el cuartel… y lleno de confusión lo arrojó lejos, rompiéndolo en el acto.

Pensaba en qué podía estarle pasando, en porque precisamente a él le ocurrían esas cosas extrañas. No pensó más de dos veces antes de oprimir varios ladrillos en la pared del cuartel para abrir su caja secreta y sacar lo que había dentro de la misteriosa bolsa. Se acercó con ella hacia la litera del experto en armas y dejó sobre su almohada un pequeño pero hermoso ramo de gardenias blancas.

Sonrió un poco y se sentó sobre el suelo a pensar en que hacía y el porqué lo hacía. Sin saberlo cierto lémur cola anillada lo observaba desde la tapa entreabierta del cuartel…

Rico, por su parte, se hallaba recostado bajo uno de los tantos árboles del parque. Miraba hacia las pocas estrellas y especialmente a la tan hermosa luna, que era difícil percibir por ser New York, pero esa noche la belleza conspiraba deliberadamente a favor de sus emociones, y el extraño pingüino sólo podía suplicar con emoción a la guardiana Escarlata que lo ayudara con sus hilos. Mas luego se preguntaba si estaban destinados a amarse o sólo a ser parte de la misma familia. También se preguntaba confuso, ¿cómo lo lograron Cabo y Kowalski? Y cómo eran tan difíciles esos asuntos del corazón…

La noche cayó. Y muy bajo y pensativo, se quedó dormido bajo aquel árbol, el viento le arrullaba y las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer siguiendo una melodía inexistente. Entre sus sueños Rico percibía una extraña voz incorpórea, pero no podía despertar, parecía tenerlo hechizado, era una voz conocida, pero muy distante.

" _Aun si la tristeza interminable termina robándote, dime que tu corazón no se separará de mí…"_

" _Me pregunto mirando tu espalda mientras te vas ¿Qué forma tendrá el mañana? No quería olvidar la creencia de que nada podría hacerme temblar. El hábito de voltear tus ojos, tus respuestas ambiguas y mentiras sin gracia; si no puedo estar junto a ellas, entonces aún el significado se disuelve"_ ….

La brisa traía consigo un encantador aroma a gardenias y esa extraña voz incorpórea que lo hacía relajarse cada vez más. Del cielo cayó una pequeña llovizna que hizo sobresaltarse a Rico, y cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a él su líder y no sabía si creer que lo soñaba o que le miraba de verdad.

Hasta que la voz fantasmal dejó de escucharse pero el aroma y la lluvia seguían ahí. Salió de su estado vegetal y miró nuevamente a Skipper, que lo observaba con notable preocupación.

— ¡Rico! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué dormirte aquí, soldado? ¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes!

Rico se levantó, pero por respuesta sólo le sonrió lo abrazó, sin temer a que este le rechazara. Skipper también sonrió pero se sonrojó de sobre manera ante el acto un poco atrevido por parte del más alto.

— _Skipper…_ _¿por agsga qué?_ —preguntó un tanto dolido.  
— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, qué? —repitió confundido el líder.  
— _Adaseres agsmuy frío kadsf_ —afirmó Rico para sí, pero llegó fácilmente a los oídos del otro.

Skipper abrió los ojos impresionado ante lo desgarrado que sonaba su amigo. No hizo nada más que dedicarle una sonrisa ocasional e invitarlo a que se fuesen de allí para cubrirse de la lluvia, a lo que Rico aceptó sonriente. Ambos llegaron empapados hasta el cuartel donde ya Cabo preparaba unas sardinas para la cena mientras Kowalski revisaba un libro humano con mucho interés. Al percatarse de la empapada presencia el pingüino científico sonrió ampliamente y fue por unas toallas. Skipper ayudó a Rico a secarse ante las miradas cómplices de Cabo y Kowalski, pero a lo que el líder se dio cuenta soltó la toalla y se alejó de Rico para secarse él mismo y sentarse silencioso en la mesa, a la espera de la cena.

Rico se fue a sentar a su litera cuando vio un hermoso ramo de gardenias en su almohada, estaba un poco impactado pero sonrió al notar la reacción de Skipper, el cual se puso muy nervioso y sólo tomo el libro de Kowalski para verlo (ya que ninguno sabía leer en realidad), lo curioso es que estaba al revés, así que ni siquiera podría ver bien las imágenes. El menor y el científico entraron al laboratorio y se rieron a carcajadas.

— ¿Lo notaste? —preguntó entre risas Kowalski.  
— ¡Por supuesto! —rió más fuerte Cabo.  
— ¿Deberíamos ayudarlos un poco, no? Sobre todo a Skipper—añadió en un carraspeo Kowalski.  
— ¿Pero cómo? Ya lo conoces, es muy insensible.  
— Lo sé Cabo, pero más interesante es ver a Rico babeando por él… seguro que podemos pensar en algo para unirlos —afirmó ágilmente el científico.

La pareja compartió una risilla cómplice para luego salir a degustar las sardinas junto con sus compañeros. Luego de cenar estuvieron charlando hasta media noche y porque no, cabe mencionar que jugaron cartas un rato, mientras Rico y Skipper sin saberlo se lanzaban miradas algo comprometedoras, a lo que la pareja les miraba con cierta ternura, pues les recordaba a ellos.

Pasaron un par de semanas de persecuciones, aventuras y destrozos que repararon con mucho esfuerzo, semanas de faenas y cansancio, en las que Rico cada vez demostraba más lo que sentía hacia Skipper y éste por más que intentase no ser tan frío no lo lograba. Quería demostrarle todo lo posible antes de que fuese tarde y sin embargo no lo conseguía, terminaba avergonzándose a sí mismo, alejándose o simplemente inventando ocupaciones que no existían para huir. Era tanto su orgullo, sus demonios y su exceso de sarcasmo que lo convertían en todo un insensible, y eso lastimaba a Rico. Kowalski y Cabo ya no sabían qué hacer, pues sus planes no eran muy buenos y siempre terminaban desechándolos. Skipper dejó pasar unos días pero ya era demasiado, necesitaba pensar todo y mantener la cabeza fría o estropearía las misiones con tal grado de distracción. Dio a la unidad de pingüinos comando tres días de descanso, sólo en tres días esperaba sacarse eso que sentía para volver a ser el mismo.

.

.

Era un viernes acalorado en Central Park donde Kowalski y Cabo estaban sentados en una banca cercana al hábitat de los lémures charlando sobre que harían para unir de una vez por todas a sus recién enamorados amigos, uno lo aceptaba pero el otro seguía renuente, y eso lastimaba al pobre Rico, era increíble como Skipper podía darle flores anónimas e irse alejando poco a poco de lo que quería.

— Kowalski, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Skipper es demasiado orgulloso para admitir lo que siente, eso me pone triste—dijo Cabo en un tono melancólico.  
— No te sientas mal Cabo, a veces las cosas no se dan tan fácilmente, míranos a nosotros, nunca fue fácil—respondió para consolar a su pareja el más alto.

Justamente por allí pasaba el cola anillada, y al escuchar la conversación no pudo evitar intervenir.

— ¿Hablan de que a la monja gruñona le gusta la monja psicópata?—indagó Julien mirándolos sonriente.  
— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó arqueando una ceja Kowalski.  
—Una tarde me pasé por el hábitat de las monjitas, y observé sigilosamente como la monja gruñona dejaba un ramo de hermosas flores en la "cama" del psicópata.  
— Ajá… ¿Entonces estabas espiando?  
— ¡Claro que no!, solo miraba sin que la monja gruñona se diera cuenta.

Ambos pingüinos miraron a Julien con expresiva seriedad en el rostro, le tenían mucho respeto a su líder como para tomarse a la ligera que su privacidad había sido violentada por un civil… O lo que Julien fuera.

— En fin, yo tenía un plan para unir a esos dos, pero si no quieren, me llevo mi humildad y caridad a otra parte—aseguró Julien con prepotencia.  
— ¡Alto!—gritó Kowalski— Habla…

Julien sonrió macabramente y explicó el plan desde el inicio hasta el fin, como si fuese la cosa más normal y fácil del mundo: pronto sería el día de San Valentín, específicamente en tan sólo dos días. En ese tiempo debían buscar otro muchachón que le robara la atención de Rico a Skipper, Julien haría una fiesta para festejar el día de los enamorados y ahí era cuando el nuevo sujeto le daría el golpe bajo a Skipper robándole el objeto de su amor. La idea era que, cegado por los celos, el líder se dignara a confesarse. A los pingüinos les pareció buena idea, ahora sólo faltaba advertirle a Rico y buscar a ese otro que le hiciera arrancarse las plumas de los celos a Skipper, pero… ¿quién?

Y fue en ese momento en que Kowalski pensó de inmediato en cierto frailecillo irritante.

— Bueno, entonces tú prepara la fiesta. Cabo y yo nos ocupamos del resto—dijo Kowalski.  
— ¡De acuerdo! Nos veremos en dos días monjas—se despidió el autoproclamado rey.

Durante las miserables cuarenta y ocho horas que les quedaban, Kowalski estuvo contactando y convenciendo a Hans, el antiguo rival de Skipper, de que fuera la cita de Rico, explicando todo de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo cuando el frailecillo entendió todo, como era de esperarse pidió algo a cambio, a lo que Kowalski le prometió ver a su rival molesto e irritado como nunca jamás lo estaría y eso bastó con eso para que Hans empacara un par de cosas y se fuese al Zoo de Central Park (ya que hace bastante se había escapado de Hoboken y ahora vivía en el Zoo del Bronx). Un cabo menos. Por otro lado el menor del cuarteto seguía explicándole y convenciendo al experto en armas del tan "elaborado" plan, y este se seguía negando, pues no quería lastimar al objeto de su afecto.

— Escucha Rico, si la guardiana de los hilos no existe, nosotros haremos nuestro propio hilo… Por favor acepta cooperar con el plan, si lo amas harías todo por él, exista o no un destino que los una.  
— _Adafsg, pero…_ —hizo una pausa—. _De acuerdo_ —acabó por aceptar.

Durante ese período de descanso, Skipper estuvo paseando solo y pensando seriamente en abandonar lo que sentía. Él era el líder, un ejemplo a seguir, no tenía tiempo para esas cursilerías novelescas, y aunque lastimara a su compañero no debía… No debían, no era correcto, los ideales del líder perfecto debían ser obedecidos al pie de la letra.

Pasados los dos días de planificación, a la mañana del tercer día mientras desayunaban amenamente llegó la invitación de Julien, entregada por el siempre fiel Maurice. Era un pequeño sobre rosa decorado con corazones rojos, y adentro les invitaba a una gran fiesta por el día de los enamorados, a lo que Kowalski y Cabo se miraban tratando de no reír, mientras Skipper miraba la carta con mucho asco. Rico mantenía la esperanza de que este cediera más no lo hizo. Kowalski carraspeó y empezó a hablar.

— Deberíamos ir ¿No? —propuso alegremente.  
— No lo creo soldado, esas tonterías se las dejamos a los recién casados y a las películas que ve Cabo—afirmó serio.

En ese momento volvió a entrar Maurice con una carta roja, la cual entrego específicamente a Rico y se marchó a seguir entregando cartas. El experto en amas la leyó, sorprendiéndose al instante al darse cuenta de que el plan ya estaba en pie y no había vuelta atrás: dicha carta era de Hans invitándolo a pasar una "velada romántica" con él en la fiesta de Julien. El enunciado fue leído en voz alta por Rico, a petición del mismo Skipper, que al acabar de escuchar esas fanfarronerías por parte de su rival, casi explota de los celos.

— ¡Que tal! ¡Rico ya tiene cita! —exclamó socarrón Cabo.  
— Que bueno ¿No? Ahora si es necesario ir, nosotros en grupo y él con su cita —aseguró nuevamente el científico.  
— No lo creo… Rico no iría con ese frailecillo y menos a una fiestecita programada por ese lémur loco—concluyó serio el líder.

Rico estaba cansado de ese maldito trato hacia él, si Skipper no aceptaba sus sentimientos entonces qué más daba.

— _Asafsf ¿Y qué te hace creer que no iré ahs? Ahgclaro que iré agcon él_ —respondió desafiante el experto en armas.  
— ¿Así que irás? —increpó molesto Skipper.  
— _¡Sí!_ —bramó altanero y sin gruñidos.  
— ¡Bien! ¡Todos iremos! ¡Pero sólo porque no confío en ese frailecillo! —gritó Skipper golpeando la mesa, para luego irse muy enfadado.

La mirada de Rico cambio a un semblante triste, pero sus amigos lo consolaron, ya que era evidente que el plan estaba saliendo a perfección. Sólo debía aguantar un poco más el carácter atómico del líder hasta que se decidiese a no dejarse robar su amor. La tarde se deshizo entre el todo y el nada, desde el desayuno Skipper no le dirigía ni la mirada a Rico, incluso cuando hacían el acto "Bonitos y gorditos" la expresión de Skipper se veía llena de ira y seriedad, tanta que quemaba, su orgullo, su corazón quemaba.

Pasadas unas largas horas de entrenamiento, limpieza, comidas y una y otra cosa que arreglar, se hicieron las seis treinta y los pingüinos ya estaban saliendo de su cuartel para asistir a la tan mencionada fiesta del día de los enamorados. Kowalski y Cabo estaban encantados, pero Rico se sentía incómodo por el hecho de que tendría que bailar con Hans y eso sería muy vomitivo. Por otra parte Skipper estaba ardiendo en furia, y más aun no se explicaba porque sentía celos si él mismo era el que se había propuesto alejar todo sentimiento hacia Rico.

Una vez en el hábitat de los lémures observaron a todos los animales bailando canciones muy suaves con sus respectivas parejas, y a Julien tratando de coquetearles a las chicas, aunque ninguna le prestaba atención. En una mesa al fondo se encontraba el frailecillo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de sólo imaginar a su rival muerto de ira ya sentía una enorme satisfacción. Los pingüinos se acercaron a Hans y lo saludaron, exceptuando a Skipper que lo miraba con odio. Siguiendo su rol el irritante pájaro besó la aleta de Rico como ademán de saludo, mientras parloteaba lo adorable que se miraba, y otras cursilerías baratas que aprendía viendo novelas victorianas. Inclusive a Kowalski y a Cabo les entraban ganas de vomitar, no imaginaban como estaría Rico.

Skipper sin decir nada les vio por última vez con mucho resentimiento y se sentó en una pequeña silla con los otros dos, mientras que el pingüino psicópata bailaba muy pegado a Hans, lo que le provocaba más odio al líder y más diversión al frailecillo, y por supuesto la del rey Julien que observaba de lejos. Pasaron tres horas de tortura para el roto corazón de Skipper, pues frailecillo y pingüino estaban entrando en sus papeles a la perfección, reían, bebían, incluso bailaban como si lo disfrutaran realmente y todo en su cara.

El pasar del tiempo alteraba a Cabo que ya varias veces se había levantado a bailar con Kowalski, pero como no ocurría nada inusual y veían las señas desesperadas de Rico, se dirigieron a hablar con Julien.

— Por favor, nada ha pasado aún, pon una canción más lenta, algo que lo haga explotar—pidió exasperado Kowalski.  
— No te preocupes monja, creo tener algo así… déjenme esto a mí—respondió confiado.  
— ¿Servirá? —preguntó incrédulo Cabo.  
— Observa y aprende.

Julien cambió la canción por una más comprometedora y pidió a todas las parejas que se unieran bien fuerte, porque esta canción los iba a matar de amor (o de rabia, en el caso de Skipper…). Sin más preámbulo la rola comenzó y los animales gritaron por la emoción, exceptuando a Skipper que miraba frío como Hans tomaba de la cintura a Rico y muy cercanos bailaban esa odiosa melodía.

" _Quien te besó lejos de aquí  
mientras te inventaba en la cama  
Quien te besó lejos de mí  
Que te acompañe hasta mañana.  
¿Cuánto perdí? ¿Quién te ganó?  
¿Qué hago con este miedo al futuro…?  
Saco la cuenta ya a restar…"_

La letra de aquella empalagosa melodía lo hacía remorderse por dentro, era demasiado, demasiadas horas de tortura, viendo como el maldito de Hans acariciaba a su Rico, como lo tenía, como bailaban al compás de esa horrible canción que le recordaba que estaba perdiendo. Era verdad, él era muy orgulloso, pero no quería permitirse perder lo que era suyo.

Kowalski y Cabo observaban desde lejos a Skipper que bebía whisky en un pequeño vaso, esperando a que explotara.

Julien se acercó al pingüino y se incorporó a su lado para agobiarlo todavía más, cantaba partes de la canción, le hacía preguntas como: "¿Vas a permitirlo? ¡Qué triste monja eres!"...

Algo dentro de Skipper se rompió, y lanzando el vaso al suelo se levantó de la mesa muy enfadado y se dirigió hacia donde Hans y Rico bailaban, los separó de manera brusca, tomó a Rico de la aleta, pero antes de irse, le dirigió al frailecillo una mirada que hubiera podido congelar el infierno.

— Nunca en tu vida… vuelvas a acercarte a mi unidad, en especial a Rico…—siseó con esos ojos asesinos para luego arrastrar al experto en armas.

Skipper desapareció entre la multitud junto a Rico tomado por la aleta y lo llevó hasta el cuartel donde inició una discusión.

— _Afghrf ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?_ —reclamó Rico.  
— ¿¡Por qué!?... Porque soy un egoísta soldado, ¡Por eso! —estalló el líder.  
— _¿¡Qué!? Ahdgsg Era mi afsdaf cita_ —reiteró más alterado.  
— ¡YO NO COMPARTO LO QUE AMO! —gritó aún más exaltado Skipper.

Silencio.

Rico calmó sus ánimos y, muy sonrojado, abrió los ojos como platos… el plan había resultado y por fin su amor era oficialmente correspondido.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Skipper lo silenció con un beso apasionado que esperaba darle desde hace mucho. Con aterciopelada parsimonia acabaron en el suelo del cuartel, y entre caricias la velada se fue poniendo más interesante.

Aún en la fiesta Julien y Hans reían a carcajadas mientras Kowalski y Cabo bailaban, más tranquilos sabiendo que el plan para unirlos había resultado.

.

.

Muy lejos, en el infinito oscurecido, una hermosa mujer jugaba con dos partes de un fino hilo rojo. Al otro extremo, dos aletas que intercambiaban caricias, y en su soledad padre y madre la escuchaban canturrear, la canción que siempre se oía en el viento cuando dos destinos se cruzaban…

" _Mientras más te conozco menos te entiendo. Y aunque no puedo ver un hilo rojo, no puedo deshacer mi fe en ti; Abrázame, aunque sabía que era una mentira no puedo esconder mi corazón. Me ahogo en tus labios… "_

" _Tiemblo bajo la lluvia que comenzó a caer sin tener un paraguas porque tengo miedo de conocer la soledad… Te deseaba"._

La canción finalizó y Escarlata sonrió para sus adentros observando todo aquello que estaba tan inalcanzable. Skipper jadeante aún seguía escuchando en la oscuridad del cuartel la canción que lo había hecho explotar, y ahora no sonaba tan mal… A fin de cuentas, se acostumbraría a dejar el orgullo a un lado de vez en cuando y ser un poco más egoísta, aunque no pudiera ver tal hilo, ahora sabía que existía.

Fin

.

.

Canciones:

1-Red, The Gazette. (Traducción del japonés)

2-Shiver, The Gazette. (Traducción del japonés)

3-Quien, Ricardo Arjona.


End file.
